cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Hand
It should be noted that the main Temple of Nod is in Sarajevo. Funny to mention this place is where, as mentioned by General Mark Shephard, "another mad man started World War One". This mad man was Gavrilo Princip, member of a somewhat fanatical political organization called the Black Hand. In real life, the Black Hand is of Serbian origin, something Anton Slavik, leader of the Black Hand in C&C Tiberian Sun, is too. Don't forget that Third War Intel Databases include a name of a Black Hand Elite Soldier.(Assaulthead 01:00, 29 September 2007 (UTC)) I think that this was an intentional "coincidence" on the part of westwood. In the alternate timeline, we know that Kane started GWWII. It would make sence if he started WWI (GWWI?) as well. 00:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Subfaction Confirmed Sorry for the earlier poor edit, but the new episode of Battlecast Primetime, there was a Q & A with the story director Sam Bass for Kane's Wrath. He has confirmed that the Black Hand is a subfaction. --Eldarone 03:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Are you sure?(Assaulthead 03:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC)) :Unless he meant something else than the Black Hand being a subfaction in the expansion, I think Bass means just that. --Eldarone 04:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Hey. Where is the Black Hand symbol for TWIII?(Assaulthead 08:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC)) :The same as previous. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:35, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::There was on aftermath a picture of what appears to be Nod dog tags, shaped like the usual Nod logo, with an open palm replacing the Scorpion tail. Raptor22 21:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Quote Where did that quote at the beginning of the article come from? The one about crushing black hearts and digging in the dirt. RepublicOfClones July 7 2008 :From a reconstruction of the original Renegade site: http://www.renegadecommunity.com/ SCheck the back story section, and the quote is there.--Eldarone 15:31, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Kane's Wrath arsenal I put up all the C&C 3 units that I know to be Black Hand units in a chart. However, I do not actually own Kane's Wrath (just the basic C&C 3) and would appreciate it if any Black Hand vehicles from Kane's Wrath get added to the chart. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Historical Connection They're probably supposed to be the same Black Hand group that was responsible for the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and basically the start of WW1. Anyone have proof? Here is the info from Wikipedia on the real group: Unification or Death (Serbian: Уједињење или смрт, Ujedinjenje ili smrt),[1] unofficially known as the Black Hand (Црна рука, Crna ruka), was a secret military society formed by members of the Serbian army in the Kingdom of Serbia, which was founded on September 6, 1901.[2] It was intent on uniting all of the territories containing significant Serb populations annexed by Austria-Hungary.[3][4] Through its purported connections to the June 1914, assassination in Sarajevo of Franz Ferdinand, Archduke of Austria, the Black Hand may have been one of the principal catalysts to the start of World War I.